vesaliusfandomcom-20200214-history
Velydia Prescott
'Velydia "Rose" Prescott' Velydia Prescott is a Human Female who was one of the Council members of Tavinter Mob. Accompanied with her general emotionless demeanor and use of Shadow Magic, she is generally less than favorable to most people, unless they have already befriended her. Prescott's ambitions include a desire to see the Kingdom of Stormwind's ills eliminated, more specifically, the "Three Arms of Sophistry", what she calls the de-facto seizure of Stormwind's health by Corrupt Guards and Kingdom of Stormwind Nobles, Criminals, and Businesses from across Azeroth. Appearance Velydia stands at 5 feet '7 inches, and her body is very thin, dangerously even, her seemingly frail features offset by the muscles gained from strenuous physical training, also making her as mobile as one would expect a Rogue to be. This results in a very lean and cut appearance that remains iconic with Velydia when someone thinks about her physiognomy. Her gaunt face behind the mask is marked with dimples a modest yet thin nose, her lips being a natural vanilla. Her hair is completely White, and her eyes are Scarlet red. At times even being able to glow. Velydia is often in armor created by a combination of exotic leathers from Outland. Specific details about how Velydia learned how to make the leathers include it's origins from █████, an Old veteran from the Expedition to Draenor who taught Velydia important tricks in Leather working. History From Patrician to Plebeian to National Impedimenta Born the daughter of Stormwind Nobles, Velydia's childhood may not be as cheerful one would think. Subject to routine experimentation and torture at home at the hands of her parents, she wouldn't garner any hint of the meaning of independence until the Orcs invaded Stormwind during the First War. Upon Stormwind's destruction, and the death of her parents, Velydia was one of the many who were forced to flee. Only to return to a land that needed help. The Prescott name had presumably been erased by rivals in the chaos, and now Velydia, having returned to a home with nothing in it despite her blood, helped build many of these settlements post war, and aside from her young age, she just wouldn't stop. A constant, and persistent business attitude that she would adopt for the duration of her life. L'apdog of Edwin' Once the Defias Brotherhood took hold in the poverty wrecked province of Westfall, Velydia now having become stressed, self-centered, and now looking for ways to advance herself joined the Defias, hoping to reap as many rewards as she could - even if it ment beating, maiming, or even killing enemies of the Brotherhood.Finding out about the death of Edwin Vancleef forced Velydia to leave while the Defias scrambled and went inactive for a time, but since no records of her affiliation were kept, she lept back through the shadows into Stormwind's society, this time using her skills picked up from her ruby bretheren to become an up and coming entrepreneur, often playing the auction house, and doing good as she once did when she first returned to Stormwind to help rebuild. The War In Northrend When the Lich King had awoken and declared war on the rest of Azeroth, Velydia was among those drafted into the conflict by the newly returned King Varian Wrynn, and -suprisingly- left her business ventures to go kill the Undead and protect her people because she had heard of the horrors that were brought upon the former Kingdom of Lordaeron, and she did not want Stormwind to share the same fate. It's unknown when, but it was in Northrend that Velydia knew that she was built for a better future beyond the frozen wastes, and though it was at the Scourge's mercy for her to be subject to more horrifying experiments with Death magic, the damage afflicted upon her soul would grant her the motivation to seek out the secrets of the Void only soon after the war. After the end of the War, she had returned home to Stormwind to dabble in local politics albeit menially, and to once again assist in helping those less fortunate, in a province she had now considered home, the Redridge Mountains. S'tudies into the Void, Infiltration' Velydia began to feel the same pressures she had felt at the darkest periods of her life. She felt drained in totality, as she persisted her studies into the Void. Even learning Runic works and other such mysteries from periodic journeys to the broken world of Draenor. -- Or Outland, as it became known as. Upon returning to Stormwind, and settling among the public under the alias of "Rose", she was assigned a task by one of Stormwind's Nobles. She was to figure out the mysteries of an underground criminal organization known as the Tavinter Mob. And after many weeks, Velydia would find the time to execute her plans. Successfully infiltrating the organization as a spy at first, but soon, she would find the fringe group had more in common with her own thoughts, than she once believed. It was here that Velydia became assured of her new agenda. To free Stormwind from the Corrupt, for within the House of Nobles and it's own Constabulary, existed a plague. A plague the Stonemasons failed to cure. A plague that hid under the nose of the Alliance's most wise. Tavinter and the Angel Velydia found herself among almost uniform, and interchangeable allies in Tavinter Mob, an underground criminal organization. In the beginning, she found herself callous, and as cruel as any criminal that held conviction in their black hearts. But soon enough, the Queenpin of Tavinter known as 'Trixie' began to have a profound effect on Velydia's actions going into a period of her life which for the first time, she felt Human emotion. Human emotion that was introduced to a being, that had no meaning of the word. Velydia was intoxicated by it. And at some time during her employment with the Mob, even after several battles something within the woman's psyche prevented her from understanding minor details as it pertained to a Paladin from her past. It was the one who she would begin to call her Sister, and best friend 'Trixie' that would soon alleviate these feelings that had plagued Velydia. In a twist of fate, Tavinter Mob became another past venture to Velydia, for she had a duty to her Kingdom first and foremost. Leaving Tavinter Mob offered Velydia many new opportunities, though what attracted her most was the ever chaotic shifting climate of Stormwind City and its surrounding areas. Prescott desired to focus unreservedly on ways she can move along with her grandiose stratagem that saw a reinvigorated generation of Stormwind youth who ought to inherit a City, and not a ruin. The Three Arms of Sophistry Velydia's activities after leaving Tavinter Mob have mostly consisted of writing, her typical Mercenary work, and even charity. The woman became quite fond of a group of Socialites who have made their presence known at the Lite's Hope Clinic. Prescott's life of arduous conflict and circumspect progress in power and practice has lead her to the Vesalius, a trade organization. By spending more time in Stormwind City, Velydia had more of a chance to develop the ins and outs of her practice of piquant commitment to ending the maniacal endeavor she calls the "Three Arms of Sophistry". A de-facto seizure of Stormwind's health by a corrupt Constabulary, growing Criminal underground, and apprehension by foreign businesses who want dirty affluence. Velydia's strong belief in Stormwind's future would be tested in the coming days. The Tempest Concilium Velydia "Rose" Prescott is an Elite Member of an alliance of many organizations who's purpose is to promptly assert improvement in the Government, and the mercantile collective, in order to sufficiently uphold the Kingdom of Stormwind's advancement. Through this Conglomerate of organizations, Velydia has found herself in a position that demanded strong unanimity in order to achieve the ambitions of Lady Evelynn Greene and Lord James Greene. Velydia found that her ambitions, though heavily long-term in the way of the eminence of her execution, were strengthened by extension of her association with both Greenes. She has came across many jobs while in this aforementioned Conglomerate, and she does see a path that went previously unseen. Through the nobility of the Greenes, she could prepare the Kingdom of Stormwind for the cleansing of the sophistry prone elements that has embattled her thoughts ever since the end of the First War. Her secret war against corruption would finally have the leverage needed to make progress. Industrial Propaganda After leaving Tavinter Mob, Velydia Prescott was able to focus entirely on her agenda for the City of Stormwind. She finished her "book" the publication of twenty pages known as "Industrial Propaganda". It professed directly to the inhabitants of Stormwind that they should be aware of the psychological vulnerabilities that allowed everyday businesses, criminal entities, and the House of Nobles alike full access to "the mastery of sophistry", in which they can frame information that directly appeals to the major populace, despite commanding a different meaning entirely. Later in the publication, Velydia further elaborates on this in saying that "The denizens of Stormwind -and by extension in particular the Human race- are known to miss key cognitive clues, preferring to conduct the least amount of thinking possible. These 'frames' provide an easy facet for these denizens, thus allowing those in power to influence how receivers interpret the message." Velydia being the author of these publications only becomes apparent when someone finds all 20 pages, upon such an occurrence, they are greeted with 'Rose' listed as the author when the pages are aligned. In recent times, it has become only more difficult to obtain a copy, often leaving Rose herself as the sole nexus for them. Notes * Velydia's soul became wrapped in a protective ward of Holy energy that would protect her from falling completely to the Shadow * Velydia's White hair, scarlet eyes, dull and unrich personality, regard for emotion and porcelain, frail body are the result of maddening Arcane rituals and experiments performed by her mother at a young age. * Velydia was supposedly born in Stormwind City, though enemies of her Mother Evil Prescott enjoyed spreading rumor of her being born underground. These rumors hold no precedent, as many of the records associated with the Prescott family have been purged by these same rivals. * Velydia's father Sir Tulian Prescott served as Watch Lieutenant of the Grand Hamlet before being moved to Stormwind City with a demotion to Corporal for reckless endangerment of Civilians. * Velydia's Mother has been the culprit of many scars involving Velydia's childhood, but her father shares equal responsibility, having made her do terrible things for the sake of discipline and general punishment. *Velydia sees Trixie as a Sister, and despite many conflicts, has dedicated much of her time to her happiness. *Evelynn and James Greene are apart of a small group of Nobility whom Rose can tolerate. *Alexander Lancaster is also within the small purview of Nobles Rose finds either productive or beneficial to her cause. Like Rose, Lancaster as also served in the frozen wastes of Northrend during the war with the Scourge. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:The Tempest Concilium Category:The Void Category:Defias Brotherhood Category:Criminals Category:Stormwind Military Category:Kingdom of Stormwind